August 2017 Patch Notes
Missions Introduction Missions! Brand new and exciting single player content divided into mission packs. Each Faction will have 2 packs of 5 missions available with this update and we plan on adding more with future ones! * Learn about advanced mechanics * Defeat challenging opponents * Follow an exciting storyline * Get rewarded with gold and exclusive Minis Honor Perks Total revamp of the Alliance Honor system. Honor is now a currency that you accumulate by winning Team Battles and can be spent by Officers (Captain and Lieutenants) to unlock cool perks for the Alliance! Emojis Packs 3 New Emojis have been added for each Faction and are now available in the Emojis Packs! Strongbox Now come in different rarities up to the Epic and Legendary Strongboxes! UI * Reskinned the theme of the UI in the game for a lighter feel * Side buttons in the main menu are now drop down lists * Added preview videos of Minis when you unlock a new one so you can see what they do * Merged 1v1 and 2v2 buttons for faster queues * Added a preview of what your teamate is playing in 2v2 so you can strategically plan your next moves * Alliance Friendly Battle and Team Battle are now grouped under the VS tab * Added new types of target reticles for better bombing placement * Added different types of replays in the featured section * Added a trait for Minis with Fly Passes (like Jet and Warthog) Minis * Removed AP cost difference between all Republic and Dominion Minis that cost 5 or lower and replaced it with hp/dmg difference * Drastically increased speed, run speed, aim speed and reload speed of all Minis. * Bunkers: Increased damage from 15 to 20, reload from 4 sec to 3 sec * Base: Increased fire time from 0.4 sec to 0.5 sec, damage from 80 to 100 * Soldier: Reduced damage from 75 to 65, increased upkeep from 2 to 4 * Mortar: Reduced damage vs tanks from 75 to 25% * Assault: Reduced fire time from 0.2 sec to 0.15 sec, reduced damage from 30 to 20 * Photon Trooper: Reduced aim time from 1.5 sec to 1.2 sec * Mechanic: Reduced damage vs buildings from 75% to 50% * Paratrooper: Reduced damage vs light infantry from 100% to 75%, increased damage vs trucks from 75% to 100% * Stinger: Reduced cost from 5 to 4 * Blaster: Reduced cost from 5 to 3 * Tank Buster Cannon: Increased cost from 4 to 5, increased upkeep from 12 to 15 * Howitzer: Cost reduced from 5 to 4, increased upkeep from 8 to 12, aim time reduced from 1 sec to 0.75 sec, reload time reduced from 5 sec to 3.5 sec, range increased from 18-37 to 18-43, damage increased from 500 to 600 * Tank Buster Truck: Increased range from 15m to 19m, reworked attack to be like Tank Buster Cannon * Hybrid Tank: Increased cost from 7 to 8 * Sonic Tank: Increased range from 23m to 25m, increased projectile lifetime from 1.2 sec to 1.5 sec * Attack Helicopter: Increased fire time from 0.5 sec to 0.8 sec, reduced damage from 225 to 200 * Transport Helicopter: Reduced damage vs truck from 100% to 75% * Typhoon: Increased missile fire time from 0.5 sec to 0.8 sec * Jet: Reduced gun angle from 90 to 45, increased missile damage from 200 to 240 * Warthog: Increased gun damage from 40 to 60, reduced gun angle from 90 to 45, reduced cost from 8 to 7, increased Fly Passes to 3, reworked bombs to be in a line of 3 * Standard Base: Increased fire time from 0.4 sec to 0.5 sec, damage from 80 to 100 * Fire Base: Increased damage from 30 to 100 * Infantry: Reduced damage from 90 to 78, increased upkeep from 2 to 4 * Attack Trooper: Reduced fire time from 0.2 sec to 0.15 sec, reduced damage from 36 to 24 * Laser Trooper: Reduced aim time from 1.5 sec to 1.2 sec * Engineer: Reduced damage vs buildings from 75% to 50% * Heavy Infantry: Reduced cost from 5 to 3 * Pyroblaster:Reduced cost from 4 to 3, increasd damage from 24 to 64, increasd projectile lifetime from 1.5 sec to 2 sec * Heavy Mortar: Cost reduced from 5 to 4, increased upkeep from 8 to 12, aim time reduced from 1 sec to 0.75 sec, reload time reduced from 5 sec to 3.5 sec, range increased from 18-37 to 18-43, damage increased from 500 to 600 * Mecha-Soldier: Reduced hp from 1200 to 1000, removed plane targeting * Cannon Truck: Increased range from 15m to 19m, reworked attack to be like Tank Buster Cannon * Dual-Tech Tank: Increased cost from 8 to 9 * Soundwave Tank: Increased range from 23m to 25m, increased projectile lifetime from 1.2 sec to 1.5 sec * Command Tank: Increased damage from 300 to 420, reduced cost from 9 to 8 * Laser Tank: Doesn't target light infantry anymore, higher priority on buildings * Hunter: Reduced machine gun attack angle from 90 to 45, increased missile damage from 240 to 288 (after AP rebalance) Other * Improved matchmaking to get fairer matches * Improved quality detection when first playing the game * Full round of optimization for better performance on lower-end devices * Changed the Army slots to have 4 unlocked at the beginning of a match. Slots 5 to 8 unlock 20 seconds after each other * Rebalanced points required between leagues * Removed pack cost and Mini quantity increase with leagues Bugs * Fixed a bug where some players had "Sharing is Caring" and "Hoarder" achievements come back all the time * Fixed a bug where featured replays would always be shown as new * Fixed a bug where certain featured packs had the "Open another" option * Fixed an issue where players could select a name with special characters which could cause additional issues * Fixed multiple issues where players where unable to load the game properly * Fixed multiple crashes that occurred during matches * Fixed multiple glitches with Mini animations * Fixed an issue where multiple Minis had a 0% damage vs certain types (i.e. Soldiers vs tanks) * Fixed an issue where Sidecar was unlocked by itself * Fixed an issue where Soldier Base had no valid unlock * Fixed multiple issues with Tree collision blocking line of sight when it shouldn't